Alexithymia
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Tu te demandes comment les choses auraient fini si tu avais simplement dit quelque chose.


**Alexithymia**

 **Annabelle Rae**

 _Ndt : Hey, donc le style est très différent de ce que je traduis d'habitude, mais j'aime beaucoup la seconde partie de cette "série" donc j'ai décidé de bous traduire la première partie avant de poster la seconde (plus logique, quand même). J'ai la permission de l'auteur - qui est adorable, soit dit en passant. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tu te demandes ce qui se serait passé si tu avais dit quelque chose. Juste… _n'importe quoi_.

Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas parti. Peut-être que tu brillerais maintenant, plus lumineux que n'importe qui oserait jamais l'être, avec ton ombre derrière toi. _Ton_ ombre… cette personne que tu avais fini par aimer. Celui qui était toujours avec toi, où que tu ailles.

 _Tetsu._

Il avait promis, non ? Il avait dit qu'il serait avec toi. Tu comptais sur lui, l'avais cru, l'avais enchaîné avec sa promesse. Il était censé être avec toi maintenant – pas jouer contre toi.

 _Mais regarde la réalité en face. Où est-il exactement ?_

Il se tient là, si près de toi, non ? Un léger mouvement, un simple décalage du bras, et tu le toucherais, tu sentirais sa peau. N'aimais-tu pas cette sensation de son corps si près du tien ? Si près, que tu pouvais entendre chacune de ses respirations et sentir chacun de ses mouvements.

Pas de cette manière, cependant.

Il joue sur le même terrain que toi, comme au bon vieux temps. Ce n'est pas toi, pourtant, qui lui sert de lumière.

Eh bien que tout ce qui peut se faire foutre aille se faire foutre, vraiment. Tu te demandes si tu es juste si stupide, si remplaçable, si faible. Tu veux savoir ce qui te fait défaut, parce que putain, peu importe combien tu y penses, tu ne peux _concevoir_ comment il a pu te remplacer si facilement.

En termes de basketball, au moins, il avait plus besoin de toi que tu n'avais besoin de lui. Tu pouvais faire sans lui, mais pas lui sans toi.

Mais pourquoi est-ce comme ça maintenant ? Il semble si… heureux. Si insouciant. Comme si ce n'était pas toi qu'il affrontait. Comme si tu étais juste un autre des membres de la Génération des Miracles qu'il voulait battre.

C'était comme si vous ne partagiez aucun souvenir ensemble. Comme si le Tetsu que tu avais fini par connaître – et aimer, bien que tu ne voudrais pas l'admettre – était différent.

Tu semblais ne pas avoir d'importance, et tu ne sais pas si c'est ce qui fait le plus mal.

Tout ce que vous partagiez auparavant sur le terrain – ses extraordinaires passes qui, supposément, étaient _seulement_ pour toi; fist bumping, qui était _votre_ truc et ce rire, cette joie, cet air dans ses yeux quand il joue sur le terrain… tu croyais qu'ils étaient censés être pour toi. Tu _voulais_ qu'ils soient pour toi.

Ça t'agace sans fin, pourtant ça ne semble pas le moins du monde lui importer.

Parce que merde, ça fait tellement mal. Il fait _tout_ ça avec ce sale gosse de Kagami quand, eh bien, il ne vaut même pas la _moitié_ de toi. Il ne mérite pas de jouer avec Tetsu, encore moins de devenir sa lumière. Ce n'est simplement pas normal.

 _Tu étais la lumière_.

Tu espérais que ce fait ne changerait pas. Tu voulais que ça reste une constante, que ça soit pour toujours.

Tu pensais qu'il ne partirait pas. Tu pensais qu'il comprendrait. Tu pensais qu'il resterait avec toi, peu importe ce qui pourrait se produire.

 _Mais non. Juste…non._

Tu n'es pas avec lui maintenant. Peu importe combien tu souhaitais que les choses ne changent jamais, ça n'a pas été le cas. A l'époque, ne rêvais-tu pas d'un futur pour toi et lui – juste vous deux – ensemble ? N'était-ce pas ce pourquoi tu lui avais demandé, avais espéré de lui, qu'il vienne avec toi à Touou ? Tu avais tant de rêves … tant de plans.

Mais ils se sont brisés. Ils se sont effondrés.

Ils se sont éparpillés en innombrables morceaux – des éclats si aiguisés qu'ils se sont plantés dans ta chair et t'ont fait saigner chaque fois que tu as tenté de les ramasser. Tu voulais restaurer cette peinture dans ta tête de vous deux ensembles, mais cela se prouva impossible. Pas seulement ça, cependant. Tu ne pouvais même pas supporter de te ressouvenir de ces moments où vous étiez tous les deux ensembles, parce que ça cause juste un foutu serrement de ton cœur. Oublie cette connerie. C'est comme si ton cœur était arraché de ta poitrine, et pressé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Ça fait aussi mal que ça. Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu essaies de te souvenir, tout ce que tu vois sont les restes d'un magnifique chef d'œuvre intitulé _« comme c'était avant »_ , et tout ce que tu entends est le son de ton propre cœur se brisant encore et encore.

Et donc tout ce que tu pouvais faire est prétendre que tes sentiments pour lui dans le passé étaient 'pour de faux'. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que prier pour pouvoir remonter le temps, parce que si tu le pouvais, tu dirais tout ce que tu voulais dire. Tu ne l'aurais pas considéré acquis. Tu avais tort de ne pas lui dire ce que tu ressentais quand tu en avais l'occasion. Si seulement tu pouvais remonter le temps, tu t'assurerais qu'il sache et qu'il sente que tu l' _aimais_. Si c'était possible, alors peut-être, peut-être, toute cette merde que tu avais traversé après qu'il soit parti ne se serait pas produite.

Parce que tu sais, au fond, que tout avait été de ta faute.

Tu étais un imbécile pour souhaiter qu'il reste à tes côtés pour toujours, pourtant quand tu l'as senti te glisser entre les doigts, tu n'as rien fait si ce n'est le laisser faire.

* * *

 _Ndt : bon après le DS de 5 heures de ce matin (que j'ai royalement foiré hélas) mon année est relativement finie, donc j'ai plus de temps libre. Pour lire des fics et les traduire. Donc j'en ai à peu près une 20aine à poster ? Bref, on va avoir un peu de nouveautés au rayon traduction du fandom knb_


End file.
